Saints And Sinners
by Northernstar99
Summary: Damon Salvatore. God, even his name sounds like an evil overlord. Listen, I had enough of my other life. All I wanted was a peaceful life and I'm only nineteen. That's all I asked for. Mystic Falls seemed to make it even more impossible to have that life especially Damon. Could anyone be more frustrating than him? Damon x OC


Complete shit.

These are the two words that I would use to describe my life. I know it sounds kind of pathetic and sad, but those are the only two words that I could think of right on the spot.

I had to get away from that life.

My hands gripped the steering wheel of my red vintage Mustang as I sped down the clear road. My hazel eyes would quickly glance in the rear view mirror, making sure that no one was following me. It took be about a whole day of driving to get to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was so nervous and scared that I would be found that I couldn't even sleep even if I had to force my body to.

I do not know what has drew me to this place, but I remember taking a pin, closing my eyes, and then sticking it on a map. It was strange how it landed on this specific place, but I had checked it out and nothing seemed out of the ordinary since it was a small town. I already had everything set up in my new home.

I wanted to laugh at myself since I am only nineteen and in a couple of months, I will be turning twenty years old and I already have a home all to myself. I had an account saved for this event and I wasn't leaving without it.

It is a small home and thankfully it was only one story because I wouldn't be able to walk up and down the stairs all the time. It was actually annoying really…I mean who seriously wants those stupid curved stairs that go around and around and around, leading to somewhere unknown and probably creepy.

Anyways, the town was quite and there were only a few people on the streets walking, their eyes seemed to follow her car, but I didn't mind them. I could understand why there were only a few people since it was in fact close to ten o'clock. I drove down a couple of streets and turned a corner where I immediately found my house which had a large moving van parked in the driveway.

I parked on the street and locked the doors of my car, yawning since I had now become suddenly tired. I unlocked the front door with a single turn of my key and pushed it open, the door creaking open. I stepped inside of the dark house and looked around for a switch then flipped it on. The entire place lit up and I smiled gratefully when I saw that the furniture had been placed in the right place just like I had asked them to move it to, but sadly the other personal items weren't there. Like cleaning supplies, blankets, sheets, curtains, and so many other things that I knew I would eventually have to do tomorrow. Although some of my boxes full of personal things were there.

I walked over to the couch after locking the doors and windows and fell onto the cushions. I shut my eyes and fell asleep to a strange humming sound in the distance.

I woke up late in the afternoon. My eyes squinted at the orange sun filling my vision. I groggily sat up and ran my hands down my chocolate brown wavy hair with natural highlights and blinked a couple of times I still wore my white tank top and blue cardigan along with my jeans. I slipped on my converse and then I froze when I heard a knock on the front door.

Okay, just inhale and exhale, Lilly. You know that there is nothing there. Come on, you left no paper trail! You were careful. Now just open the damn door…but first look out the window, you idiot!

I peeked in the side window and saw two people. Teenagers, one boy and one girl. The girl had straight brown hair while the boy had short brown hair shaped like…well, like Edward Cullen's hair actually, but he was much more handsome. He had Roman-like features with a strong jaw and cheekbones. I walked over to the door, a slightly cautious look on my face.

Don't underestimate them, I keep telling myself as I open the door.

"Hi," I said politely.

They smiled at me, their eyes curious. What do they possibly want with me?

"Hi, I'm Elena Gillbert and this is my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. I live just across from you and I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Elena told me.

I had to force a smile onto my face since I really didn't like being welcomed this sweetly. I'm a loner sue me…and certainly an unhappy person when I am awaken from my slumber in the morning.

"Hello, I'm Lillian Monroe," I replied.

"Lillian?"

"I prefer to be called 'Lilly' if you don't mind," I corrected politely. Only my She-Devil of a mother gets to call me by my full name.

"Of course, Lilly," Elena responded. "Listen, I know this sounds weird, but since you're new to the town, my Aunt Jenna was wondering if you would like to come over and have dinner with us after you've settled of course."

I eyed them warily. This is why I guess we never moved to a small town and to a city instead…because my uptight father and mother probably knew that everyone in that town was nosy.

"Um-" I started.

"I know it's a little weird, but we would like to get to know you better," Stefan said, stepping a little closer to me.

Creepy little weirdo.

I bit my lip and found myself agreeing, "Sure why not tonight since I'm really gonna procrastinate for six months or so on unpacking?"

They smiled at me while I returned the smile, but really on the inside, you could say that I was freaking out. I must be drunk.

"What time?"

"Let's say six-thirty," Elena replied.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

We said our good-byes and I let out a breath that I didn't know I been holding in. I don't know why I was becoming so nervous all of the sudden, but I turned around and went upstairs to my bedroom, trying to unpack and not think of the past.

* * *

"Did she buy it?" Damon asked once he saw his brother and Elena walk through the door.

Stefan nodded, a grim look on his face. "Yeah."

"Then what's with the brooding forehead?" Damon inquired. "It's even more brooding than usual."

Elena sighed. "I don't feel right doing this."

"I know, but-"

Damon interrupted Stefan by saying, "But we are on Klaus alert right now. You know since he wants to sacrifice you and all. She could be working for him."

"I still don't know," Elena sighed deeply. "She seems normal."

Damon scoffed. "Yes because a nineteen year old girl with no reason for coming to a little town like Mystic Falls would suddenly move into the house specifically across the street from yours the day after Klaus swore to kill you. Oh, yeah, because that's such a coincidence to happen to us."

"Damon's right, Elena," Stefan agreed, "We can't trust her."

"That's because we don't know her." Elena argued. "And Damon, how do you even know her age?"

He shrugged and said unapologetically, "I snooped."

"What else did you find out about her?" Stefan asked.

"Not much. This girl knows how to cover her tracks," Damon said then looked out the window and to the small house across the street. "Beauty and brains if you ask me and wow what a looker."

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"What?" he practically groaned at his brother's tone of voice.

"Whatever it is you are thinking about doing to her, don't even think about it."

"What? You mean get her to like me, seduce her, and get her to spill all of her secrets to me?"

"We're not doing that," Elena said sternly. "You're not doing that, Damon."

"Then what do you both suppose we do, huh? Sit around the table tonight like we're a couple of normal people who do that everyday and are not vampires and a supernatural doppelganger who's the key to some stupid curse to an Original?"

"Yes," Elena snapped with her arms crossed over her chest. "That's exactly what's going to happen except you won't be there."

"Like hell I wouldn't-"

"She's coming over tonight, Damon. End of story," Elena said finally then walked upstairs.

After they heard a door close, Damon spoke up, "You know I'm right, Stefan. This has Klaus written all over it. You heard what Rose, Elijah, _and_ Katherine all said about Klaus."

Stefan sighed. "We could be wrong."

"But we could be right and when have I ever been wrong about someone, huh?"

"I could think of a few times."

"Stefan-"

"It's Elena, Damon. It's her decision to do this and I am going to support her on this. Besides, I'll be there with her so whatever happens tonight I'll tell you."

Damon opened his mouth to reply then closed it abruptly. He nodded and shrugged. "Of course, Stef. Whatever you say."

Damon walked out of the house and into his car where it was parked on the street. _Idiots_, he thought. _How could they turn a blind eye on something like this?_

Damon watched as he saw the girl named Lillian walk out of her house and into her car. He raised a dark eyebrow at her choice of car.

_1966 Red Convertible Mustang…hmm, the girl's got taste, I'll give her that._

He turned on the ignition as she backed out of her driveway and drove down the street, oblivious to Damon following her every single move.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Okay, well, new story and I really hope you all liked this chapter so review, follow, and favorite please. More to come in later chapters. We won't get to the story line of TVD until maybe chapter three or chapter five…I haven't really decided yet. **

**All you need to know is that she's gonna give Damon a run in for his money. Lillian looks like Jenn Prokse who is the girl in the photo. I know it seems kind of strange or unrealistic that a nineteen year old would be able to afford a house on all her own and you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out how. **

**I hoped you all liked this chapter and love this story within time maybe.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


End file.
